


Fictober 2019. Day 8: Royalty.

by fkaed



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Fictober 2019, Magic, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Sister-Sister Relationship, The Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fkaed/pseuds/fkaed
Summary: Princess Sooyoung is about to become the queen of the realm now that she is entering adulthood, but since she has fallen into serious illness, her little sister Chaewon is set for the throne. However, rather than focusiong on her royal duties, Chaewon decides to explore the worlds of magic and sorcery in order to find a cure for her sister's illness.





	Fictober 2019. Day 8: Royalty.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Peter Horton's film, The Cure (1995)

Everyone in the realm remembers the day that Chaewon was born. From that day on the royal palace was filled with laughter and children running all over the place. Her and her older sister Sooyoung loved to play hide and seek in the gardens of the palace. Since the beggining, they created a strong bond between them. They were so close that they became each other's best friend. Once Sooyoung entered her teenage years, their parents decided that she would become the queen once she turned nineteen, so they started to prepare her from a younger age. That meant thay Chaewon would not have as much time to play withnher as she had before, but she didn't care. She used to go to her sister's classes and quietly observe from the corner of the room. She was fascinated by her sister's beauty, intelligence and many talents. She was her biggest admirer. That is why, when Sooyoung started developing a serious illness that left her in bed at the age of seventeen, the palace became a much darker place. Everyone had now to be very careful, almost walking on their tiptoes. Not as much lightning could enter through the huge windows of the palace anymore, not as many guests could visit, not as many parties could be hold, and Chaewon's signature laughing was nowhere to be found.

Since Sooyong was not getting better and Chewon was getting older, their parents decided to start training Chaewon to become the future queen of the real. She just obeid without saying a word, but she wasn't stupid, she knew what this meant. Her sister was ill enough for them to think that she was going to die so they had to train her or else the realm would not have a queen. After her first class, Chaewon hurried to her room and left out all the tears that she had been holding since she recieved the news. She spent days in complete silence, assisting to her classes and crying everynight. But she didn't want to let go of her sister so easily, so she decided that intead of remaining quiet, she had to do something.

That night, after her classes, instead of going to her room, Chaewon decided to go to the royal library that was in the palace. She spent the night looking for books that could help her understand what was happening to her sister and how she could help her. She had to look through so many books that she didn't have time to actually read none of them, but she was already a step closer to finding the cure, so she was happy. Once she finished inspecting the library the sun was already about to rise, so instead of going to bed she decided to visit Sooyoung's room and tell her what she was doing.

She softly nocked on the door and the entered the room. It was so quiet, lonely and dark in there that Chaewon had shaking chills.  
\- Sooyoung? - She whishpered. Her sister looked at her and smiled. - Hi, - she continued as she sat down in a chair next to her sister's bed - it's been a while. You know, mom and dad decided that they wanted to instruct me to become the queen also, so I belive that they are not very faithful. But I do believe that you are going to get better and become our wonderful queen. And I am going to help you. I started looking for books about illness and treatments that might help me find a cure for you, isn't that great?  
Sooyoung could not stop smiling while looking at and listining to her sister, so Chaewon could not stop smiling in return.  
\- Anyways, - Chaewon concluded - I have been up all night so I have to go now. I love you.

From that day on, Chaewon started reading, copying and collecting data about her sister's illness and also the possible cures for it. She crafted a book in which she noted different herbs and potions that could be useful for her sister. And once the book was finished, she had to try every single recipe in her sister and not down if they were helpful or not. Also the secondary effects and how it affected her sister's mood overall. She was ready to find the cure.

Chaewon spent weeks preparing different verbages to give to her sister and noting down the effects they had on her. She also decided that a little bit more of sunshine, some nicely scented flowers, and some background music would help her sister to feel better, and it did. Sooyoun's skin wasn't looking so pale now, her eyes were shining and her smile was sowing. Chaewon was always by her side, singing, dancing and taking care of her as she got better and better every day. But the day came where they had tried every single possible cure in the book. And even if Sooyoung was noticeable better, the illness was still in her.

\- Chaewon, why do you look so sad?  
\- I went through every different recipe in the book but you are still ill.  
\- The illness in me is never going to go away, - Sooyoung said - but you found the cure to my heart. For months I have been in bed without walking, talking or seing the daylight. I was becoming depressed and that made my illnes worse. Now I feel energized again. I can walk through our beautiful gardens, I can listen to beautiful music, and I can hear your laugh again. That is the true cure.  
Chaewon could not help but cry but hold on to her sister as tight as she could, and so did Sooyoung.

In the end, the two sisters started taking classes together now, and Sooyoung became the queen of the realm. Together with her sister, they have found a new medicine school to look for the cures of every single person that has a misterious illness. Just as Chaewon thought, Soioyoung would be the best queen that a realm could ever have.


End file.
